Field of the Invention
The disclosed technology relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-268916 discloses an anterior ocular segment observation device for automatically extracting a finding (abnormality in form) from a tomographic image of an anterior eye portion, and displaying the content of the abnormality.
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-268916 does not disclose how to associate the content of the abnormality with the tomographic image and display both. It may be difficult for a doctor to easily recognize the relationship between the content of the abnormality and the tomographic image.